Of Acrobats and Bookworms
by Big Bad Sheep
Summary: Gifts shouldn't always be the way to ones heart. Nodoka x Zazie


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me, as I can't afford a lawyer.  
**

A/N: Uh. Just a stand alone oneshot. Written for me, by me. ): You only get to see this because of Rule 34. ...And if you guys really want, I'll make smut of it.

* * *

It had started with a neat arrangement of twelve white roses, each one vividly standing out on its own, placed on her desk at the start of class.

No one knew who they were from, no note inside to even give a clue as to whom the sender was. Haruna and Yue had insisted to Nodoka that it could have been from Negi, but she had quickly dismissed that thought, not wanting to get her hopes up. After all, that boy seemed like he would be horrible at hiding things like that. So if it wasn't him, it had to be some other male she knew.

Which, considering the only two she knew (And had barely spoken too), seemed highly improbable. Considering one had a grand daughter and the other seemed to be dating Shizuna-sensei... It didn't add up.

Which had caused extreme confusion to the bookworm. Had some unknown male been spying on her? The thought caused her to instantly flush red, which didn't go unnoticed by her two bedmates, who looked at each other and raised a questioning eyebrow at the girl.

The second day had proved to be a bigger surprise, five pristine conditioned rare books, sitting on her desk.

Three of which happened to be love stories. Haruna gave a grin and a thumbs up to her, stating boldly she could "Smell the love in the air", which once more caused Nodoka to brightly flush red. This time it took a good ten minutes or so to fade.

The fourteenth day, a small box of expensive chocolates, imported straight from Switzerland. The twenty-first a hand written love poem.

Which had two distinct markings on it. Almost resembling that of a Joker. Not that she had paid any head to that, too busy staring at the words written on the small piece of paper. Which of now professed that in fact, it couldn't be any of the males she knew. And that they had been eyeing the said book worm for quite some time.

And then, the mysterious gifts had suddenly stopped for two weeks.

Which of course had caught the attention of her room-mates, but unfortunately, it seemed that this weekend, Haruna had decided to drag Yue along for a comic convention, stating that should anything else happen, Nodoka should give her a call.

Which was more then likely how the bookworm had ended up locked outside her room. Seemed the two had locked the door without telling her, and she had left her key inside, causing a small wave of panic to wash over her.

What if she had to sleep in the same clothes outside her room door for the three days her roommates were going to be gone? What if... What if that person had decided to show up? Quickly, Nodoka dug into her bag for her cell phone, flipping it open and punching in the number for Haruna's phone, going to hit the talk button until a hand closed the phone. She flinched, not wanting to look up. Oh god, what if it was her persuer?

But, unfortunately, she had to look up some time. Of which she was relieved to see it was just one of her classmates. Student Number 31, Zazie Rainyday. Er.. That was her name.. Right?

It wasn't as if they had ever talked... Or in particular, it wasn't as if Zazie ever talked.

Ever.

But here the girl was, clasping the bookworms phone in her hand, wagging her finger in a 'tsk'ing motion, before pointing at Nodoka's door then to herself.

"Eh..? You'll let me stay in your room?" A nod.

This was great! Now she wouldn't have to bother Haruna to come all the way back just to open up the door! "Thank you, Rainyday-san!"

"Zazie."

A blink from Nodoka. "Alright.. Zazie-san..."

And that was how Nodoka ended up in the room of Student 31, Zazie Rainyday, and to be honest, it seemed rather plain. Extremely plain, but it could have been just her, being surrounded by Haruna's constant doodles and Yue's randomly thrown about juice boxes. Busy being too locked up in her thoughts, she failed to notice a 'click' of a locked door. Until it was too late.

The juggler pinning her against the wall, a knee between her legs and hands pressed flat under her armpits, preventing her of moving much.

"Zazie-san..?" She gave a timid squeak, turning red at her predicament, unsure of how to re-act.

"Did you enjoy the gifts?" A meek nod on her part.

"I know you like Negi-sensei, but.." But what? She could only question in her head, not trusting her voice.

"But... If only for today, will you be mine?" The acrobat spoke, her quiet voice giving an abnormal quiver. Fear, perhaps?

Oh god, it all made sense now. The gifts. The mark on that poem... And god, she looked down at the wrong time, catching the small flicker of hope in those normally stoic eyes. Unfortunately, Nodoka knew the feeling of rejection, especially after spilling your heart to that person. Zazie had done the same for her, even if it hadn't been vocally, her eyes spoke volumes, and she could only imagine how much money the performer had spent on those gifts for her...

"Please? I'll understand if you say no, I'll just drop it, and I'll stop everything and.." The normally quiet performer trailed on desperately.

For one who normally didn't even say one word through out the course of a day, Zazie could sure be a blabber mouth.

She knew the pain of the 'Lets just be friends speech', and she honestly couldn't do that to this girl, dispite not knowing her very well. Besides, she was kind of unable to run away, considering that the acrobat had her flush against a wall and her body. So she could only give a small, shakey nod towards the blathering girl, who instantly stopped speaking, looking up, as if asking that the nod was a yes to her question.

Another nod of confirmation and the acrobats lips were on hers.

Nodoka had decided hazily, returning the kiss with a bit of shyness, that she would have to come up with a very good excuse to give to Haruna and Yue as to where she had been sleeping.

But with Zazies' hands where they were, that would have to wait for another time.


End file.
